


Winter's Apocalypse

by M_O_H_1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beginning of my series, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Domestic Violence, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Mist (Percy Jackson), Next Generation, Original Story - Freeform, Percy Jackson References, Plot Twists, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_O_H_1/pseuds/M_O_H_1
Summary: Persephone is abducted. Demeter accusing Hades of hiding her causes eternal winter until she arrives by her side. Hades accusing Demeter of hiding her threatens to unleash the horrors of the Underworld on the mortal world. Its up to 3 demigods to find Persephone and stop a wintery zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 1





	Winter's Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> All original characters are mine but I will use Riordan characters and universe just remember I don't own any part of the riordanverse or his characters.

**James Doe POV**

40 years ago the disgusting creatures named Percy Jackson and his pretty little wife Annabeth Chase helped a treacherous son of Hermes, scum known as Luke Castellan betray our great lord Kronos. But Kronos army didn't stop _oh no_ we rose strong and hid in a Camp {More like a ultra training camp} waiting for our time to rise, our time to rule. We spent 40 years training the next generation and finally, my mother {well-adopted mother} found a spell allowing us to resurrect the Titan lord or any divine creature. I trained for this ever since I was 4 years old and finally, I'm ready. 

Today was the day I enter Camp Half-blood and enact the spell to resurrect Kronos and rule the world. 

Well firstly I am going to introduce myself, I am James Doe the adopted son of Ethan Doe, a son of Enyo and descendant of Heracles, and Silena Doe, daughter of Circe. They taught me everything they know and graciously took me in when I was supposed to be nothing but a worthless slave a nobody betrayed by his …. oh forget it, it's not that important. I was adopted by them at the age of 4 and at 6 years old I was told I was destined to be the host of Kronos and rule the world and that's when my training began. 

Anyway today the day as I walk to my house well it's more like a stiff tent which was magically expanded on the inside ''Yo Doe where are you going? Still think you're the chosen one?'' I turned around to see my group of former best friend Sebastian Bullion. He was tall for a 12-year-old with black raven messy hair, broad shoulders and a strong yet slender physique, and sea-green eyes which were now would have burned my face off based on the look he was giving me. His 2 lackeys Berniece Adronicus, an athletic girl with keen gold eyes and black bangs with slender fingers, and Iridiana Pappas, a short girl with tan skin much lighter than mine but her eyes constantly shifted colours like a kaleidoscope, sneered at me. ''What you want Bastie?'' I respond matching his lackeys with my own sneer which put theirs to shame. I should probably explain Sebastian and his problem with me. Short story him, me and another boy named Zac Césaire were chosen as the potential host's of Kronos, this information forced us to break our friendship because my father saw him as competition and he attempted to drown me to take me out of the equation that was 2 years ago when we were both 10. His anger grew more intense when the Camp decided I was the most likely host for Kronos causing him to attempt 2 more secret attacks both of which I managed to get out of. ''You think you're the chosen one? Huh just cause you're getting sent to that ridiculous Camp today.'' he said and his lackeys laughed ''Bet 10 galleons their sending him as bait'' Berniece said whilst yawning ''Make it 20 and you got yourself a deal'' replied Iridiana with too much energy for 4 am ''I don't see you getting sent huh Bastie, maybe they know better to send a shrimp to carry out a vital task'' whilst he wasn't short I was at least 4 inches and carried a lot more mass and bulk and I knew it was a sore spot for him. ''Maybe I'm more valuable than you, both I and Zac are children of the Big 3 but you're not even claimed you shown no extraordinary power than a little bit of mist and hocus pocus whilst I...'' he said before the ground cracked and a stream of water blasted me back on my ass as his mindless drones started laughing I felt anger course through my veins I held out my hands '' _Lactolant Retromicus_ '' a turquoise light escaped my fingers pushing him back. Berniece drew her drew her 6 foot long spear tipped with imperial gold whilst Iridiana drew her hands back but I already knew what was coming as she formed a rainbow light that formed into a dagger like shape and her friend Berniece came to try to attack me with a spear, I summoned my scythe snatching her rainbow knife out the air and grabbed Berniece and threw her back tumbling over Iridiana, Sebastian got up and water swirled all around him as I focused on the mist feeling it twist and twirl around me as it engulfed me effectively teleporting me out of there. As soon as I did it my head started to hurt as I walked towards my home.

My father was waiting for me with a scowl on his face whilst I flinched back from his stare. He was 6 foot 4 inches, muscular with brown eyes and a shaved head. '' What took so long?'' he said in his gruff voice with a hint of British accent {some say I have an accent though I never noticed it} ''Poseidon's brat and his lackeys tried to fight me...'' he stepped forward like a tiger hunting his prey I instinctively stepped back it was never a good thing if he was stalking like that it either meant a beating, extra chores or isolation he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him in the eye my brown eyes staring at his own he drew back his fist and landed a punch instantly pain and regret flushed my entire being, how could I possibly forget the number 3 rule never look his father in his eyes. I fell to the floor as he lifted me by my neck '' Did you forget your training? NEVER LOOK ME IN THE EYE'' he said annunciating each word with a punch I laid there covering my stomach and head as he landed a final kick ''Did you at least win you pathetic waste of space?'' I knew he didn't mean it, I knew he loved me just sometimes his anger gets the best of him, he has high expectations it was my fault for forgetting simple rules that any toddler could remember my fault for failing his expectations. ''I teleported away'' I said feebly, rule number 2 answer as soon as asked and promptly. '' YOU TELEPORTED AWAY! WHAT'S THE POINT OF TEACHING YOU! KRONOS WOULD NEVER RUN AWAY'' I felt him aim another kick before my mother's cold yet sweet voice entered ''Honey, calm your temper you're going to give me a headache'' she said entering the room. She was tall with black hair and green eyes as well as a slender physique and a ghostly pale colour. She entered the room diverting the wrath of my father ''Today a special day, let's not ruin it with punishment'' she said as she kissed him and he accepted with lordly composure as they both giggled ''You know the way sweetie, remember don't let them suspect you even the tiniest bit, don't let your skills be known and you'll succeed'' she said kissing my temple '' _sanitate medicus''_ she said as a purple light embraced her hand and surrounded me cleaning me of my bruises and blood. ''If you fail'' My father said as he went to the wardrobe and brought out a slick piece of wood ''I'll burn this'' he finished as I gulped it must be serious if he was willing to go far '' yes sir '' I said lowering my head and walking out and ready for my mission, I can't fail my life depends on it. 


End file.
